


Little Chinese Snippet, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: For Ursula who gave me the image of Alex eating noodles.





	Little Chinese Snippet, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Little Chinese Snippet

### A Little Chinese Snippet

#### by Nikita

A Little Chinese Snippet  
By: Nikita 

Rating: G  
Summary: A little Chinese food...a sexy pose... 

Feedback: 

Author's Note: This is for Ursula, who gave me such a wonderful image of Alex eating noodles that I just 'had' to write this... 

**XXX**

Mulder shut the door as the delivery kid walked back down the hall. The paper bag was rather heavy for just the two of them. Setting the bag down on the table he heard Alex open the bathroom door, a gust of warm air escaped behind him. 

"Dinner's here? Great, I'm starved." Alex tossed the towel he had been drying his hair with back into the bathroom and padded into the kitchen bare foot. "Dr. Pepper?" he called over his shoulder as he rummaged in the fridge. 

"Iced tea. How much did you get? This thing weighs a ton." 

"I told you, I'm hungry. I got everything that sounded good." He stood up and grabbed the pitcher of iced tea and two glasses, grinning at Mulder's incredulous face. 

"Apparently everything sounded good. What's this?" he wrinkled his nose at the overpowering smell of seafood coming from the carton he held out. 

"Uhhh, I don't remember. The name must have sounded good. Where are the low-mein noodles?" 

Mulder opened three cartons before he found the requested item. Alex grabbed it from his hand and eagerly pulled out a pair of chopsticks from the bag. Digging into the carton he pulled out several long strands of noodles. Rolling his head slightly as if readying for a marathon, he finally craned his neck to the side and sucked the noodles in with a look of pure bliss. He gave a throaty purr as he closed his eyes, savoring the mouthful. 

"Mmmmm..." 

Mulder glanced up at the sound and then froze, his eyes transfixed on Alex's pale throat that was arched for another mouthful. 

Alex was oblivious of the effect he was having on his lover. Sucking in another mouthful he savored the taste, chewing slowly before he swallowed hard, his neck rippling with the action. Opening his eyes he finally noticed Mulder's stare. 

"What?" he looked at Mulder curiously and then set down the carton. "Do I have some on my face?" he wiped at his mouth and then glared at Mulder as the man continued to stare at him. 

"Uh - Nothing. Just...you're really enjoying those noodles." Mulder glanced down and realized he was still holding an unopened packet of soy sauce. Setting it down he reached for one of the barbecued ribs. 

Alex smiled at his words and shrugged. "Yep. Want one?" he pulled out a single strand this time and held it high in the air, craning his neck on purpose this time as he slowly lowered it into his mouth. Mulder felt the rib slip from his clumsy fingers as he found himself staring once more. Alex swallowed slowly before finally dropping his head and looking back at him, smug smile on his lips. 

"Maybe I should try them. They look pretty good." Mulder reached over to take the carton but the younger man suddenly pulled the carton out of his reach. 

"No way, go get your own" he said seriously, but the corners of his lips were twitching slightly. 

"What?! I paid for all this. Least you could do is give me a taste." Mulder reached for the noodles again. 

Alex pulled the carton out of reach again. "A taste? All right, you can have a taste..." Mulder sat back in his chair and waited for him to hand him the carton. Instead, Alex wound a few noodles on the chopsticks once more. Holding them out he gave Mulder a sly smile. 

Mulder gave him a suspicious look before obediently leaning forward; his head tilted back slightly as Alex lowered the noodles into his mouth. 

The noodles were good, but they couldn't compare to Alex's mouth, which descended upon his as he swallowed. 

"So how did they taste?" Alex whispered into his ear. 

Mulder smiled and kissed him. "Not as good as you." 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
